


Canol y Ddaear Freakshow

by IsolatedSociopath, TheElvenQueen54



Category: Soldier's Girl (2003), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Ending, Soldier's girl-ish, Sometimes very out of character, im so sorry, very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolatedSociopath/pseuds/IsolatedSociopath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenQueen54/pseuds/TheElvenQueen54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he decided to join Canol y Ddaear Freakshow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canol y Ddaear Freakshow

Bard had no idea why he had chosen the circus. It was 1956 for Christ sake. Not to mention he hated clowns. His family was flooded up to their knees in debt, and he need to make money some how. After his wife died, it was up to him to support his family of four. So here he was, cyr wheel in hand, standing in front of the Canol y Ddaear Freakshow. Taking in a weak, hesitant breath, Bard stepped into the tent.

“And, what can we do for you?” A smooth, velvety like voice erupted from behind him. Bard turned around to be face to face with what he thought could be the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. When the man quirked an eyebrow, he realized he’d been staring.  
“O-oh, um, I’m here to audition,” He motioned, lifting the wheel in his hand. “As a cyr wheel act.” Bard gave a shy smirk, trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Thranduil. Right this way. What might be your name?” Thranduil, that was a suiting name. Thranduil walked, expecting Bard to follow him. When Bard just stood there, dazed, he laughed. “Come on, I don’t bite. The Master will want to see you though.” Bard snapped out of his daydream (certainly not about Thranduil) and caught up with the blond man. 

“Bard. My name is Bard.” He spoke quickly, trying to keep up with the other.  
“Mh, Bard.” Thranduil rolled his name, and if that wasn’t something he’d want to hear again. The two walked around the giant tent and enter another, quite smaller one. They were met with a short, repugnant looking fellow.

“Eho’s this?” He spoke crudely, seeming like he owned the place.

“Alfred, this is Bard, he’ll be auditioning today.” Thranduil’s attempts at keeping cool seemed to be running slim around this guy. Alfred rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. Thranduil through him a very forced smile and kept walking.

“Who was that guy?” Bard asked quizzically.

“The Master’s right hand man… He thinks he’s better than us just because he works for the leader.” Thranduil sighed, shaking his head. The two continued until meeting yet another tent. (Jesus, how many were there?) Thranduil turned Bard to face him, being shockingly stronger than Bard thought.

“He’s a little harsh. He may own the place but don’t let him get you down. Answer as honestly as you can and you should be fine...If you’re good.” Thranduil gave a reassuring smile and patted the wheel in Bards hands. He gave Bard a small push and the two walked in.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

“And why should you work for Canol y Ddaear Freakshow?” Bard sat in a far too small chair for him, mind going blank about why he was here. He looked behind the Master to Thranduil, who gave him a smile. Wait right, back on track.

“I have a family of four back at home that I need to support. We’re in some serious debt and I could really use to cash right now.” Bard looked to the dirt floor, looking for some sort of reassurance. The big, bulky man behind the desk choked out a sigh, looking at Bard, and to Thranduil, then back to the ceiling.

“..Let’s see what you’ve got.” The Master sighed.

Bard’s head shot up, shocked that he’s got a chance.


End file.
